


A Kind Man

by 50251sid



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, sexual discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George seeks advice from an expert about his wedding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wise Counsel

Nineteen year old George, Duke of Clarence, was not an unkind man, so when his wedding day approached, he consulted the wisest person he knew on matters of sex.  Although no virgin, he had only until now experienced the favors of prostitutes and courtesans.  Bedding an innocent bride, and a well-born one at that, required, to his way of thinking, a refinement he felt he lacked.  Mounting his horse, he rode out to call upon his favorite dispenser of carnal knowledge, a young but experienced whore ironically named Lily.  He had patronized her since he was fifteen, when she had sweetly relieved him of the affliction of his chastity.  He had had no illusions about hers.

Lily heard a horse approach and peered out the window of her hut.  George.  How wonderful!  He was handsome, clean, and finished quickly.  And he paid well.  Lily was seventeen and had been plying her trade for five years now.  Her good teeth were much admired.  She regularly lit a candle in church to Saint Appolonia, patroness of dental health, that she might keep that asset.

At first, she had simply walked the streets seeking customers, servicing them in alleys or doorways.  Eventually she was able to afford the rent on a tiny, ramshackle cottage in the woods.  Her reputation had been established enough that customers would make the journey to seek her favors.

George had followed her. 

Lily greeted him at her door with a smile and a kiss. 

“My lord Duke!  How happy I am to see you.  You’ve found me in fine fettle today.  I promise you a lively wick-dipping.”

“My dear, as tempting as that is, I am here today only to speak with you.  I need to ask your advice about a delicate matter.”

“Delicate matter?  Me?”

“Lily, I am about to be married, to a fine lady, a virgin.  I am unused to such women.  What can you teach me that I can employ on my wedding night?”

Lily snorted.  “You ask me about bedding a virgin?  I have nothing to tell you, my lord.  I have never known any niceties from men.  Mostly I am just glad when they finish their business and leave me without injury.”

“Lily!  Have I ever hurt you?  Or been rough with you?”

“No, you have not.  But you have made me sad.  Am I no longer to see you after your marriage?”

“My energies must be used for a higher purpose now.  I must lie with my wife and get an heir upon her.”

Tears filled Lily’s eyes.  “What shall I do without you, my Georgie?”

“I am hardly your only customer, Lily.”

“That is true.  Necessity is harsh and requires that I service others besides you.  But you have always been my favorite.”

“Really?  Your favorite? Not so favored that you ever failed to charge me.”

“What can I say, my lord?  Poverty is a cruel master.  I have no choice.”

“Have you known many men, Lily?”

“Men are my trade, my lord.”

“Will you tell me about your first time?”

Lily blew out a long breath.   “So many years ago.  I don’t much remember.  I was twelve, and my mother had ordered me to leave the house and not return until I had coin to give her.  She explained to me what I had available to sell, and so I sold it.  I remember being scared, and I remember some pain.  The customers one meets in the street don’t tend to be gentlemen.”

“Your life has been harsh, Lily.  I am sorry for it.

“I ask no pity.  This has been my lot.  It’s not for me to question it.”

“Well, I would like to ask you some questions.  About pleasing a woman.”

“You would persist in this?  Well, if that is your wish.  But I must have payment the same as for my other services.” Lily held out her hand and George placed coins in her palm. 

“Agreed.  Now tell me.  How should I behave towards my bride?”

“As you said, she is doubtless a virgin and knows nothing of men.  Her mother will probably have told her that you will hurt her.  That she is to submit to you as is her wifely duty.  But she will know nothing of what will occur after her mother settles her into the marriage bed and leaves her alone with you.  She will be frightened.  That will make it even worse for her.  You must reassure her, speak softly to her.  Take your time with her.  You tend to be quick in bed.  That is fine for me.  But not for a bride.”

“You never complained of my being too quick!”

“A whore likes a man who finishes soon and frees her to go on to the next one.  She is not looking for affection.  Your bride will like to know that you care for her.  That means taking time.  Tell me, when you are breaking a filly, do you rush things?  Or are you gentle with her?  Do you wait until she is ready to introduce the bit into her mouth?  You end up with a much better mount, do you not, if you proceed with care and don’t break her spirit.”

“Surely you are not saying that a woman is to be treated like a horse?”

“No, but if you would take pains with a filly, how much more so should you take care with a young bride. She will respond better to kindness and consideration than to harshness and rough treatment.  If you cause her to feel well-inclined towards you on your wedding night, you may expect her to think lovingly of you thereafter.  Go slowly, tell her she is beautiful and you love her.  Get her to look at your body and touch it.  She will never have seen a man before.  Show her there is nothing to fear.  When you become aroused, let her handle you.  Tell her you have become so because you are under her spell.  Ask her to show you her body and make sounds of delight and wanting when she does.  She won’t feel shame for long when she sees that she pleases you.  Kiss her again and again and caress her everywhere.  When she is eager for you, and she will be if you treat her carefully, have her rub olive oil on you.  You will both like that.  And it will make things much more comfortable for her.  Ask her to let you be her true husband.  Make entry slowly.  Have patience. Ease back if she feels pain.  Tell her there may be blood this one time and she need not be frightened of it.  Assure her that each time you lie together, it will get better for her.  She may not even be aware that this is an act which will be repeated.  Treat her with gentleness, patience and kindness.  She will be your true wife and ardent lover always.”

“How do you keep from getting with child?”

“There are tricks, my lord, but they don’t always work.  Should a whore become with child, she may resort to desperate measures to eliminate the burden, but these measures carry their own perils.”

“Have you ever found yourself in such difficulty?”

“I have, from time to time.  It is a risk of the occupation.  But that’s not your concern, is it?  You will want your wife to conceive by you.”

“You’ve given me good advice, Lily, for which I thank you.  We’ve been friends for a long time.  I have brought you a parting gift.”  He reached inside his doublet and brought out a document which he handed her.

“My lord, you know I cannot read.  What does this say?”

“It is the deed to this cottage and the acreage around it.  It’s yours now.  Workmen will come tomorrow to make improvements to the house and clear the land for a garden, if you wish it.  I will send my steward to supervise so that the work is done to your satisfaction.  You are now the lady of the manor.”

Stunned, Lily stood up.  “Mine?  My own house?  My own property?”

“With land of your own, maybe you can find yourself a husband and give up the life you currently lead.”

Lily began to weep.  “I am unused to kindness, my lord.  Especially such extravagant kindness.”

“Not so extravagant.  You have been dear to me.  I wish you happiness.”

“I will never be able to thank you enough.  I will light a candle for you in the church and pray for you on your wedding day that you may have a fine son.”

George took Lily’s hand and pulled her down onto his lap.  “All this talk of wedding night goings-on has aroused feelings in me which I hadn’t expected.  How about we practice what you have taught me?”

“I’d like that very much, my lord.  And my fee would be most reasonable.”

Incredulous, George burst out laughing.  “After all this, you would still charge me?”

“I have a house now and must be prudent in managing it.  I cannot be giving things away.  Believe me, you would find it money well spent.”

“So I would, Lily.  Let’s have one last romp together.  I will pretend that you are my bride.”

“That would be a new experience for me, my lord.”

George held his hand out to her.

“Come to bed with me, my lady.  We have much to discover.”


	2. Wisdom Proved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's counsel proves to be wise.

 

Isabel’s maid, having been bribed, let George know that his betrothed would be attending morning Mass.  He arranged to encounter her as she left church, greeting her with a warm smile and calling her “my Duchess.”  He took her hand and kissed it, all the while gazing into her eyes.  Isabel did not withdraw her hand from his.  She blushed and lowered her eyelids shyly, and George found himself enchanted.  He drew her ahead of her attendants so that he might be able to speak to her in private.  Her cheeks were still rosy from her blushes, and her lips curved into a coy smile. 

“My lady, I am the most fortunate of men for, in a few days, you will be my wife.  I promise to do my utmost to make you happy, for I do love you with all my heart.”

When Isabel spoke, her voice was that of a dove.  "My lord, you should not tease me.  I am only a woman, with a woman’s tender feelings.”

“I don’t tease.  I speak the truth.  It has long been my wish to be your husband.”

Not _entirely_ truthful, but he actually was looking forward to marriage with this beautiful creature.

George moved in closer to whisper to Isabel.

“I can hardly wait to share with you the delights of the marriage bed.”

Isabel‘s blush was even more intense than before.  “Should we speak of such things just outside the house of God, my lord?”

“Why not, Isabel?  Did not God Himself make man and woman and give them to each other?  You and I will know something of Eden on our wedding night, I promise you.  Tell me, my love.  Are you afraid?”

“I fear what I know nothing about.”

“Your innocence pleases me, my duchess.  It is seemly in a bride.”  George’s voice was low and coaxing.  “But that will change when you become my wife.  Don’t fear me.  I can be a rough man when I need to be, but not when I am abed with you.”  He bowed low and pressed his lips to her hand.  “I will take my leave of you now, my dearest lady, and leave my heart in your tender care.”

“Your heart will be safe with me.”  She paused for a moment.  “My love.”

George departed, smiling fondly.

 

George received a report from his steward regarding Lily’s cottage. 

“The repairs to the dwelling pleased the lady well.  I had taken the liberty of presenting her with a goat and some chickens, and directed the workmen build a shelter for them as well.  The lady Lily assured me that the livestock hut was finer than the house in which she was raised.  She has brought her brothers and little sister to live with her.  The brothers are strong young men, two older than her and one younger.  The girl is nearly twelve years old and pretty.  Lily told me with great satisfaction that this child will have an easier life than she herself did.”

“What of their mother?”

“I know nothing of a mother, my lord.  Lily only indicated her siblings.  They will be farming her land.”

George smiled, well pleased to hear of Lily’s arrangements. 

“See that she is provided with all she needs.  Farm tools.  Feed for her livestock.  Send her some sheep.  Whatever you determine is required to tide the family over until their crop is established.”

“All will be done in accordance with your wishes.”

 

What George remembered most vividly of his wedding day was Isabel’s glowing smile as he took her hand in his at the altar.  As they left the church together, he suddenly pulled her into a dark alcove and kissed her eagerly. 

“Forgive me, my Duchess, but I simply could not wait.”

She giggled sweetly and timidly caressed his cheek.  “Whatever pleases my lord.”

He took her hand and pressed it harder against his face. 

“Don’t fear to touch me, my love.  My person belongs to you.  And you are mine.  Now we should rejoin our wedding party before we give cause for scandal.”

“But we are husband and wife now.  Surely there is no scandal.”

George grinned at Isabel.  “My shameless lady!”

 

Cecily Neville, the dowager queen, confronted her son a few days later.

“There is gossip that you have spent sums of money on a whore.”

“I have not patronized a whore since my betrothal to Isabel.”

“Then who is this woman in the wood I hear of?”

“A good friend.  I made a gift to her in appreciation for her wise counsel.”

“What kind of counsel could such a person give to the Duke of Clarence?”

“Because of this woman’s advice, my bride awoke on the morning after our wedding with a smile on her face and a happy kiss for me.  She embraced me and asked me to endow her again with the Blessing of the Bull.  I have enjoyed extravagant affection from her every day since.  When you have a new grandchild in nine months, you may thank the lady of the wood.”

Isabel’s maid entered, curtseying.

“Forgive my intrusion.  My lady has sent me to inquire if my lord, the Duke, might attend upon her.”

George turned to Cecily and raised his eyebrows. 

“Well, Mother, would you not say my money was well spent?”


End file.
